John Price
Kapitan John Price – brytyjski żołnierz jednostek specjalnych SAS, bohater trylogii "Modern Warfare". W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare oraz Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered był dowódcą SAS, Bravo Team. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 oraz Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 występuje jako członek Task Force 141. Biografia Porucznik SAS thumb|Price w kamuflażu (1996 rok) Piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części Modern Warfare, młody Price o stopniu porucznika, wraz z kapitanem MacMillanem wyruszają do Prypeci na Ukrainie by zabić przywódcę Ultranacjonalistów – Imrana Zachajewa. Kiedy Price i jego kapitan dotarli do hotelu Polesie, John oddał strzał ze swojego karabinu snajperskiego. Jednak zamach nie powiódł się i Zachajew przeżył tracąc jedynie ramię. Zaraz po wykonaniu strzału porucznik i jego kapitan zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Podczas ucieczki MacMillan został ciężko ranny w nogę przez spadający helikopter Mi-28. Price został zmuszony do zaniesienia go do strefy ewakuacji. W oczekiwaniu na transport, John bronił się na terenie diabelskiego młyna. Gdy wsparcie przybyło, John Price zaniósł na pokład helikoptera swojego dowódcę i odleciał wraz z nim. Kapitan SAS Podczas wydarzeń pierwszej części cyklu Modern Warfare, Price przejmuje dowodzenie nad drużyną SAS, Bravo Team. Pod jego rozkazami znajdowali się Gaz i Soap oraz Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft i Griffen. Cieśnina Beringa Zadaniem grupy Price'a było szturm na statek towarowy zawierający urządzenie jądrowe. John ujrzał arabskie pismo na kontenerze, który miał zawierać broń jądrową, i wezwał śmigłowiec. Podczas ucieczki grupa kapitana Price'a została ostrzelana przez myśliwiec MiG-29. Kiedy statek zaczął tonąć, Price wraz z resztą grupy uciekł na pokład śmigłowca. Zaciemnienie thumb|Price w misji zaciemnienie. Następną misją Johna było odbicie rosyjskiego szpiega na usługach SAS-u – Nikołaja. Wraz ze wsparciem Lojalistów sierżanta Kamarowa, Price przedziera się przez odziały wojsk Ultranacjonalistów. Gdy John dociera do domu położonego niedaleko pobliskiej elektrowni, wraz ze swoimi kompanami oczyszcza budynek i odbija więźnia. Wkrótce John Price dociera do punktu zbiórki i wraz z resztą oddziału odlatuje śmigłowcem. Polowanie Podczas lotu, Price i jego oddział zostają zestrzeleni. Ich jedynym wyjściem było przedarcie się przez tereny farmy kontrolowane przez Rosjan i dotarcie do celu ewakuacji. Kryjówka Grupa kapitana Price'a otrzymuje namiary na kryjówkę Al-Asada. Po szybkiej operacji Price obezwładnia Al-Asada i go zabija. Następnie John opowiada swojej grupie o jego misji na Ukrainie. Następnie oddział łączy się z grupą Marines. Do drużyny Price'a dołącza sierżant Griggs. Grzechy ojca Grupa Price'a oraz Lojalistów i Marines zastawiają pułapkę na syna Zachajewa – Wiktora. Gdy syn Zachajewa zostaje osaczony, Price rozkazuje Soapowi go rozbroić. W tym momencie młody Zachajew popełnia samobójstwo. Nie można walczyć w sali wojennej Price i jego grupa mają za zadanie wpisać kody dezaktywujące do rakiet nuklearnych. Gdy im się to udaje, Gaz informuje o ucieczce Zachajewa. Price wsiada do samochodu i wraz z kompanami ściga go. Gdy most zostaje zniszczony przez wrogi helikopter, pojazd Bravo Team rozbija się. Grupa próbuje odeprzeć natarcie wroga, ale zostaje ogłuszona przez wybuch cysterny. Price widząc Zachajewa idącego w jego kierunku, rzuca Soapowi swój pistolet. Zachajew zostaje zabity, ale Price ponosi ciężkie rany. Operacja Kingfish thumb|Price w Operacji Kingfish 8 października 2013 roku Price dołącza do wspólnej operacji Task Force 141/Delta Force o nazwie Kingfish. Operacja ta ma na celu odnalezienia i złapania bądź zabicia Władimira Makarowa. Podczas tej misji Price dostał się do rosyjskiej niewoli. Gułag thumb|Price w gułagu. Podczas operacji Kingfish Price zostaje złapany przez rosyjskie siły i trafia do gułagu w okolicach Pietropawłowska. Price zostaje uwolniony przez MacTavisha, Ghosta i Roacha. Ewentualność thumb|138px|Price podczas misji [[Ewentualność|Ewentualność.]] Kiedy Price powraca z gułagu, decyduje się wraz z Roachem, Ghostem i resztą Task Force 141 przejąć kontrolę nad rosyjskim okrętem podwodnym, który uzbrojony jest w głowicę nuklearną i zdetonować ją nad wschodnim wybrzeżem by dać amerykanom niewielką przewagę w walce. Zdrada Shepherda frame|Price strzelający ze snajperki. Kiedy Task Force ewakuuje się z kryjówki Makarowa, Shepherd zdradza. Price, usiłując ostrzec przed śmiercią Roacha i Ghosta, kontaktuje się z nimi przez nadajnik. Lecz jego próba uchronienia ich przed śmiercią idzie na marne. Price dowiadując się o położeniu Shepherda wyrusza wraz z Soapem, by go zabić. Podczas pościgu, John strąca Pave Lowa generała. Soap zabija zdrajcę rzucając nożem i trafiając w oko. Price widząc rannego przyjaciela wraz z Nikołajem przenoszą Soapa w bezpieczne miejsce. Ratując przyjaciela Soap został przewieziony do Indii, jednak tamtejsza kryjówka również okazała się niebezpieczna. Wraz ze wparciem Jurijego, John osłania ludzi przenoszących rannego Soapa do helikoptera. Ścigając Makarowa thumb|302px|Price w misji Znowu to samo. Price, Soap i Juri docierają do Sierra Leone, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nowych planach Makarowa. Jednak grupa dociera zbyt późno, a broń chemiczna należąca do Makarowa zostaje przewieziona do największych miast Europy (Berlin, Paryż i Londyn). Tracąc przyjaciela thumb|Price ratujący Soapa. Podczas nieudanej zasadzki na Makarowa, Price jest świadkiem śmierci Kamarowa oraz Soapa. Po przetransportowaniu jeszcze żywego MacTavisha, Price słyszy ostatnie słowa Soapa "Price... Musisz wiedzieć... Makarow... zna... Jurija." po czym ten umiera. Price spycha ze schodów Juriego i zadaje mu pytania o jego znajomości z Makarowem. Po usłyszeniu jego historii John daje Juriemu szansę na odkupienie. Chwilę po śmierci Soapa, Price oddaje mu Colta, którym zabił Zachajewa (kładzie go na klatce piersiowej), zabiera jego nieśmiertelnik i dziennik, w którym Soap notował i wykonywał rysunki ze swoich misji. Ratując Prezydenta Worszewskiego Następnie Price z Jurijem w ramach pomocy Sandmanowi i jego oddziałowi w uratowaniu prezydenta Worszewskiego udali się na Syberię. W trakcie misji udało się również odnaleźć jego córkę, Alene, lecz pod koniec w skutek zawalenia się kopalni Sandman prawdopodobnie zginął. Przed tą misją na logo TaskForce nie było napisu "Wyrzeczenie", co sugeruje, że Price z jednostką został oczyszczony z zarzutów zbrodni wojennej. Zabijając Makarowa Price i Juri w pancerzu kolosa szturmują na kryjówkę Makarowa. W końcu do niego docierają. Price zostaje powalony przez Makarowa, a Jurij umiera trafiony w głowę z pistoletu głównego czarnego charaktera. Podczas chwili nieuwagi, John rzuca się na Makarowa, bije go, obwiązuje mu stalową linę wokół szyi i zbija szybę na której leży Makarow co skutkuje jego powieszeniem. Price po zabiciu Makarowa siada i zapala swoje cygaro. Ciekawostki *Po walce Shepherdem w Modern Warfare 2 Price ma poobijaną twarz, ale już w Modern Warfare 3, mimo że nie minął nawet dzień, nie ma śladu po tym, że się bił. *Price pali swoje cygaro w pierwszej misji Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: Zbędna załoga, w misji 11. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Oko burzy oraz w ostatniej w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: W proch się obrócisz. *Price po angielsku oznacza "cena". *W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Price ma trochę inny kapelusz. *Gdy w misji "W proch się obrócisz" zapala cygaro po śmierci Makarowa, na jego zapalniczce można zauważyć logo Task Force 141. *W tej samej misji, w szkle można zobaczyć wizerunek Price'a w kapeluszu, pomimo, że kilka minut przed miał na głowie hełm kolosa. *Kiedy w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare osłonimy ludzi Kamarova z karabinu snajperskiego można usłyszeć jak mówi "MacMillan byłby dumny". *W Call of Duty 4 rzucił Soap'owi Colta 45, żeby zabił Zachajewa. Chwilę potem jeden z rosyjskich żołnierzy robi mu reanimację, po czym stwierdza zgon. *Wyraźnie słychać u niego brytyjski akcent. *Price zna rosyjski i arabski. Galeria John_Price_v_MW3.jpg|John Price na Sierra Leone. MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price w drużynie Bravo 6. 400px-MW3_price_menu.png|John Price w głównym Menu gry. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered de:John Price el:John Price en:John Price es:John Price fr:John Price nl:John Price